


If You're Not Here

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Blushing, Embrace, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Hook's Mother's Picture, Kissing, Tears, Wendy protects Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook struggles with emotions for Cecilia after he tries to get rid of certain enemies in his cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Not Here

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Captain Hook glanced at curtains after he walked into his cabin. He began to frown. *At least my mother’s portrait is still with me. My brother isn’t with me now. Cecilia will never be with me another time. My enemies aren’t here* he thought.

Captain Hook walked to a chair. *Perhaps I will relax for some time* he thought. His eyes widened the minute he viewed John crouching behind the chair. A scowl materialized on his face. He placed his hook behind John’s neck. Captain Hook turned John’s head so that the latter faced him. He viewed John trembling.

‘’Why are you trespassing?’’ Captain Hook asked.

‘’I’m playing hide and seek,’’ John said.

Captain Hook tilted his head to one side in confusion. He gasped after Wendy appeared from behind a harpsichord. He began to tremble with rage. ‘’You were near my beloved harpsichord!’’ 

Wendy began to gasp. ‘’Captain Hook!’’ Her wide eyes settled on John. She relaxed after John flew from Captain Hook. Wendy heard Captain Hook as the latter gasped. Her eyes widened. ‘’Michael?’’

Captain Hook still trembled after Michael flew from behind another chair. He saw the latter’s wide eyes. Captain Hook watched as Michael flew into Wendy’s arms. He ceased trembling. 

A flashback appeared in Captain Hook’s mind. A memory of a young Midshipman James Hook embracing Cecilia. 

‘’I found you, Wendy and John! I never forgot about you, Michael.’’

Captain Hook’s scowl returned after he recognized Peter Pan’s voice. His eyes were on Peter as the latter flew to Michael and John with Wendy. He saw a smile on Peter’s face. 

‘’You can try to find us now, Captain Codfish,’’ Peter said. 

Wendy’s eyes became wide another time. She shook her head. ‘’We should depart, Peter. If Captain Hook harms my siblings…’’ Wendy refused to complete the sentence. She viewed Peter nodding. 

Peter and the Darling siblings flew out of Captain Hook’s cabin. 

*I’ll eventually defeat Peter Pan and his companions!* Captain Hook thought. His eyes became bigger another time. *I remembered Cecilia while Wendy held Michael. I embraced my betrothed.* 

Captain Hook glanced at the empty area near his body. *You will never be with me another time, my betrothed.* Tears formed in Captain Hook’s eyes. His lower lip trembled. Two tears ran down his face. His shoulders moved up and down with every sob. 

Captain Hook looked to one side again. His jaw dropped at the sight of Cecilia’s spirit. He recognized her dress with a matching hat. Captain Hook saw her sudden smile. He blushed after she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her face prior to a smile. *You will always be with me, my betrothed.*

 

The End


End file.
